Magicians
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Toichi Kuroba was one of the greatest magicians in the world, but that he was also responsible for finally getting his son and Aoko to confess their feelings for each other had to be his best trick. Kaito/Aoko


A/N: Seeing that it's Kaito's birthday today, I thought that it would be a good time to write my first story for Magic Kaito. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Aoko couldn't believe what she was seeing. The young man in front of her was her best friend, but then again he was also Kid. The only reason why she came to this heist was that she wanted to bring her father food, but she had found out so much more than she wanted.

For a long moment Aoko was silent and Kaito couldn't read the expression on her face. He had thought that she would be screaming at him in rage or maybe chase him with a mop, but it turned out that the silence between them was worse than anything he had imagined.

"Aoko look-"

"I don't want to hear it Kaito." Her voice had never sounded so cold and Kaito flinched at hearing it. As if this wasn't already bad enough her next words shattered his heart. "Leave me alone." With that she turned around and ran away.

Watching her retreating back Kaito felt his heart squeezed painfully. It seemed like he was losing another important person in his life and this time it was all his fault. He had known that if she found out that he was Kid she would be angry, but this reaction was breaking his heart. He was sure that his poker face was gone, which left him absolutely vulnerable for the world to see, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

It had been two weeks since Aoko last talked to Kaito and she found herself missing their normal closeness. Sure, in school they sat next to each other, but even if they were physical right besides each other they were still worlds apart. He had kept his distance from her like she had demanded, but more than once she felt his eyes on her and every time she looked closely at him she could see the sadness that he so desperately tried to hide behind his poker face. It was painful to see him like this, but she needed time to think about this new development and she knew that she wouldn't be able to do so if he was around.

Only a few weeks ago she had finally started to accept that she was in love with her best friend. All these wonderful feelings she held for him didn't disappear because he was Kid, but it made it even harder for her to accept that he was Kid. She knew Kaito for so long and she was sure that he had a good reason for becoming Kid. Even though she couldn't believe it, during the last two weeks she had started to accept that he was Kid. It turned out that in the end what had really hurt her and made her reacted the way she did two weeks ago wasn't that he was Kid, but that he hadn't told her. They shared such a close friendship and she had thought that they told each other everything.

Sighing she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Today marked the day of Kid's first heist after two weeks and today she decided that it was enough. She had thought about everything and she had made up her mind about what she wanted to do. When the heist officially began she went over to Kaito's house, a spare key in hand. Both of them had exchanged keys long ago as a sign of trust, but neither of them had ever used them.

Aoko hesitant for a moment before putting the key into the lock and opening the house. It was dark as she had expected it to be, after all Kaito was busy stealing an expensive jewel at the moment. She turned the lights on and removed her shoes before she finally entered his room. It looked like always and she was almost as familiar with his room as she was with hers. They always spent their free time together and often did their homework here together. However being here alone without Kaito was strange and maybe she shouldn't be here. Looking around she saw that nothing had changed. Then her eyes landed on the huge portrait of Toichi Kuroba and she walked up to it.

"If this was one of the magic shows Kaito always watches it would be a double door to a secret room, but that would be too predictable." She laughed at herself for even considering that and gently touched the frame of the portrait. "I'm so silly, as if that would work."

To her surprise the frame moved and she fell right through it. Expecting to meet the ground rather painfully she closed her eyes, only to open them again when she didn't feel an impact. The next thing she noticed was that she was sitting on an armchair. Looking further around she realized that this must be Kid's base. Since she had known that Kaito was Kid she had thought that he hide all the stuff he needed for heists somewhere else, because she knew his house as good as her own so he couldn't be hiding it in there, but now here she was realizing how wrong she had been. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the rattling of the jukebox and then she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in years.

"Aoko, I knew that it would be you who would come here." The jukebox played Toichi Kuroba's voice and Aoko's eyes widened. "You must have found out that Kaito took after me and became Kid or maybe he even told you, he always had a soft spot for you after all."

"Listen, I know that you love my son or you wouldn't be here. It must be confusing for you but please give him a chance to explain everything to you. Please take care of him and never stop loving him. He doesn't deserve the burden that I left him, it's too much for one person to carry alone." With that the recording stopped and it was silent again.

It took Aoko a moment to realize that she was crying. She had known Toichi Kuroba since she was a little girl. He had been rather mysterious and magical in a way, he was after all the best magician of the world. Then again he had also been like a father to her and loosing him had saddened her greatly. That he was even now looking over his son was beautifully sad and Aoko felt another tear roll down her cheeks. Of all his magical tricks this last message to her must have been the most difficult one to plan and he must have put a lot of thought into it to set it all up.

Brushing her tears away she stood up and gently lay a hand on the jukebox.

"You knew my feelings for your son before I did. I really love Kaito and I will take care of him, I promise you that Toichi Kuroba."

Suddenly she heard a light gasp and turned around to see Kaito, still clad in his Kid suit.

"Aoko, what are you doing here?"

She couldn't read his expression, but she was sure that he had heard her words to his father. However for now she wanted to keep her second promise to Toichi.

"I came here to listen to your story. I want you to explain to me why you're doing this."

Kaito nodded in agreement and told her everything, about the first Kid who was his father, that he had taken after him and became Kid, about Pandora and Snake. When he finished his explanation he was silent for a moment before he asked a question of his own.

"Do you really mean what you just said about your feelings for me?"

It was still a lot to take in and Aoko was sure that they weren't done talking about everything that was going on, but for now it was time to finally confess to him. His father had long foreseen it and the great magician had been right. Sure, Kaito was Kid and that wasn't easy for her, but he was still her Kaito.

Stepping closer to her best friend Aoko removed the monocle that he was still wearing so she could look deep into his eyes. He had been carrying this huge burden of being Kid alone and just like Toichi had said, it was a lot to bear for one person. The great magician had known what legacy he left behind, but he had also known that his son wouldn't be alone in the end. Aoko was glad to have his father's blessing, because she knew how much his opinion mean to Kaito and it meant a lot to her too. It was time to finally tell her best friend her feelings for him.

"It's true, I'm in love with you."

Her words seemed to give him the reassurance he needed to finally take the first step into their new relationship. Softly cupping her cheek he gently pulled her closer until their lips met in a shy first kiss. This was what she wanted and they would be okay, after all Kaito was a magician and they always made the impossible work.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
